


Dinglebutt Stuff

by DraceDomino



Category: River City Girls
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: The River City Girls really didn't understand the ending, did they? Believing that Riki and Kunio cheated on them (instead of the fact that they're just a pair of goofy stalkers,) Misako and Kyoko are justifiably upset after the events of the game. When Misako takes off to go punch some heads and work out her aggression, Kyoko lingers behind...and runs into her old friend Nozomi.She might not have Riki in her future, but maybe Nozomi can give her a new chance at love! Specifically, fluffy girl love!





	Dinglebutt Stuff

Dinglebutt Stuff  
-by Drace Domino

“Raaaawrgh!” Three, four, five holes in the girl’s room wall. Misako drove her fists forward again and again in a bubbling fury, teeth clenched and shoulders lifting with every heavy, hard breath. “They...they cheated...on us?! On us?! With them?! On us?!”

“Misako…” A stark contrast to the violent girl ruining the girl’s room, Kyoko was simply sitting cross-legged on the sink. Her arms were resting on her knees, her head was hung low, and even her ponytail seemed droopy and limp. “This feels so bad. I’ve never been cheated on before! Riki, he...he was my first boyfriend!”

“And what was with them pretending like they didn’t know us?!” Misako spun on a heel, fists still tightly clenched and aching to destroy something else. “Were they just trying to act cool for those sluts?! Pfft! They’ll be sorry they cheated on us! I give them a few hours before they come crawling back!”

“B...But they...they seemed really happy with them.” Kyoko drooped even lower. “Maybe we...we should be happy too? If Hasebe and Mami are who they wan--eeeeek!” Misako didn’t throw the paper towel dispenser at Kyoko, but once she ripped it off the wall it had to go somewhere, and her friend just happened to be adjacent. As Kyoko ducked her head, narrowly dodging the impact where it struck the wall, a small shower of paper towels began to float down, draped across her shoulders, head, and lap. It only made her look even more pathetic as she sat there pouting, sniffling, and holding back the tears.

“I’m going to go outside and work off some steam.” Misako finally grumbled, and moved to pick up her backpack. Heavy with burgers, accessories, and video game cartridges that she...just...ate, apparently. Good stamina recovery. The black-haired young woman offered one tiny glance to Kyoko and grunted, moving a palm out to pat her friend on the shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kyoko. We’ll talk about how we can win them back then.”

“O...Okay, Misako.” The pigtailed girl looked up, and allowed a tiny smile to tug slightly on her lips. At least if she still had her best friend, that was something! A light in the darkness! Warmth in the cold! “I’m looking forward t-”

Slam! Misako already let the door crash closed behind her, eager to hit the streets and start punching faces. It left Kyoko all alone, pouting in the restroom, still covered in paper towels. With a trembling lower lip the young woman looked down at her lap and her upturned hands - instruments of destruction that she had used alongside Misako to beat back the droves of River City in pursuit of their boyfriends. All to find out that Riki was...cheating on her? Her poor little heart broke all over again just thinking about it, and she couldn’t hold back a few tears from escaping from the corners of her eyes. Thankfully, there were enough paper towels dangling on her that they didn’t make it far, and she could sniffle and sob to her heart’s content.

Kyoko remained like that for some time, even when other people from the street came to use the restroom. Some women stopped long enough to wash their hands and pluck a paper towel off of the crying girl sitting on the sink, and a few even left her a couple of bucks, under the assumption that she was some sort of new sort of washroom attendant. Nobody spoke to her. Nobody tried to comfort her. Nobody even asked about the rampant destruction that the restroom had suffered at the hands of Misako.

It was almost a full hour of Kyoko-sniffling later before someone in the bathroom said anything, and much to the girl’s surprise, it was her name.

“...Kyoko?”

The redhead slowly lifted her gaze, only to see a familiar figure standing by the sink. Kneehigh leather boots, a rad purple skirt with fur lining, the coooooolest white leather jacket she had ever seen - so cool that the girl’s arms weren’t even in the sleeves - and a mane of wild green hair that nearly travelled all the way to the floor. The dark skinned girl standing at the sink tilted her head in light curiosity, pursing her lips and waiting to see if her pouting friend recognized her.

“N...Nozomi?”

“Noize, you colossal dork.” The rocker’s response was swift, and Noize flipped her hair in dynamic fashion to drive home how cool her chosen handle was. With her arms crossed over her chest she gestured to Kyoko with a tiny nod, and lifted her brow as she studied the disarray she was in. “What’s with you? Guessing you couldn’t find your boyfriend?”

She knew it was a mistake to ask even before the words left her mouth. Kyoko was fountain of blubbering emotion that night, and as soon as she was asked that simple inquiry it all started to pour out once more. Her cheeks were left soaked as the tears began to flow, and she unleashed a desperate, sobbing cry before she could even hope to form a response. Grasping the nearest paper towel, she blew her nose in messy fashion and rumbled with weeping noises as she answered.

“W-We found him, b-b-but...but he was chea-chea-cheaaaaating on meeeeee!” Kyoko tantrummed, her wail filling not just the restroom, but the street beyond. It was so loud that Noize had to hold her hands over her ears, wincing from the sound. “It feels like my heart was punched with a hand full of bees, Nozomi! He took my sweet angel love, put it in a bag, and then beat our future children to death with it!”

“O...kay.” Noize blinked, slowly peeling her hands away from her ears. The wailing and the sobbing continued until the rocker stepped forward, moving out a hand to offer the most basic level of comfort possible. A tiny pat to Kyoko’s knee - fingers stretched as wide as they could go, giving her contact that felt downright mechanical in practice. Pat pat. Pat pat. “It’s...all right. You’ll find a new boyfriend. You...have many qualities that boys like. Probably.”

“I-I-I do?!” Kyoko, for the first time in her miserable night, felt a flicker of hope. She looked up at Nozomi with her eyes large and glistening with tears, lower lip trembling so fast and hard that it made the upper one join by proxy. “L-Like what?!”

“Uh...I mean…” Nozomi’s thoughtful expression intensified, her nose scrunching up as she folded her arms across her chest. “Like...you have, y’know. Hair.”

“Yes, yes, what else?!”

“And eyes. Boys like eyes. And yours aren’t...well, they’re not not ugly, but they’re also not not not ugly, if you know what I mean.”

“Yes, yes, my enchanting orbs of love and passion! What else?!”

“I mean...pfffsssshhh…” Nozomi rubbed the back of her head, making the entire wall of wild green hair bounce and shimmer as she did so. Struggling to come up with more of her old friend’s qualities, she finally clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and shrugged. “You got a pussy, right? They like those. Some of ‘em, at least.”

“I do have a pussy, Nozomi!” Kyoko’s eyes were shining once more, her joy overflowing upon that realization. It was inspiring enough to lead her even further down that path, and she even started to bend her legs inward to stand up on the sink as she did so. Looking...heroic, for a tear-streaked bathroom trash girl. “I’m a hot little schoolgirl honey with that’ll do anything for love! Even the weird stuff that other girls probably wouldn’t! And I’ve got all my parts in mint condition and ready to take out of the box! And I’m really, really good at stealing things! I mean, not so good that I don’t get caught, but I’m really good at running away when I do!”

“Huh.” Nozomi blinked, watching the display. By that point Kyoko was towering over her from her vantage point on the sink, and the girl’s suddenly resurging confidence was...interesting. And bringing up quite a few good points. “Like, you’d do anything anything? I mean...y’know. Boys like that.”

“Darn right they do, Nozomi!” Kyoko roared, her voice growing more and more bold by the second. “And the boy that’s lucky enough to win me over is gonna get the adventure of exploring every inch of me! They’re gonna get to help me find out the kind of stuff I’m into! Maybe I like poetry! Maybe moonlit walks on the beach! Maybe butt stuff! Who knows, it’s a magical journey that Riki will never get to go on! Isn’t that right, Nozomi?!”

The dark skinned girl was standing perfectly still, a blush riding on her cheeks that she never would have guessed would land there. Her throat was tight, her eyes were stuck in a staring stretch, and her jacket...her jacket was still just cool as hell. Especially since she wore it like a cape like any proper badass. When Nozomi was finally able to collect herself she swiftly glanced to the door of the restroom, and gestured towards it with a tiny thrust of her thumb.

“Y’know...it’s like one in the morning.” She coughed, a bit nervously. Not something Noize was used to doing. “Just you and me, we can go see if you like one of those things right now.”

“Butt stuff?”

“The moonlit walk, you dork!”

***

The boardwalk was never a particularly nice place, but it was still surprising just how quickly they had repaired the damage since Misako and Kyoko rolled through on the hunt for their boyfriends. The usual sounds of boardwalk chaos were playing in the distance - the call of carnival barkers with games for the tourists, the noise of the late night fish market, and Noize music playing in the distance for the people that weren’t ready for the concert to be over. Despite all the sounds playing so far off, the little spot of the boardwalk the pair were walking down was mostly quiet, and that seemed to suit them just fine.

Kyoko walked alongside her old friend, perhaps a bit oblivious as to the true intention of their late night stroll. At least it looked like she stopped crying, and was instead gazing out towards the beach with wide, adoring eyes and a bright blush riding on her cheeks. The schoolgirl’s skirt danced around the midpoint of her thighs as she trotted a few steps ahead of Nozomi, and then spun around to motion for her to quickly catch up.

“C’mon, Nozomi, look how pretty everything is!” She was eager. Enthusiastic. The fresh-eyed cutie that emerged when all of her energy was used for something other than beating up a train of people across all of River City. “I’ve never been out this late this far from home! Well...I have, but I was usually busy running from the cops and didn’t get a chance to take in the sights!”

“You really haven’t changed from the old days.” Nozomi chirped, and gently sprinted to catch up to her friend. The two moved to the fence lining the side of the boardwalk overlooking the beach proper, and the green-haired rocker offered a sideways glance to Kyoko. She nearly - so very nearly - stretched out an arm to wrap around her shoulders, but even beyond her own nervousness Kyoko was a difficult girl to track with that sort of motion. She was always bouncing around, shifting from one foot to the other, giggling and trying to see everything she could. Ultimately Nozomi settled for stuffing her hands into her pockets, and gazing back over the beach again. “Feeling better, Kyoko? Some fresh air doin’ ya good?”

“W...Well, I’m still sad.” The admission was soft, and it sapped all of the energy right from Kyoko. Her head hung a little low and she kicked at an errant stone on the boardwalk, her shoulders lifting and falling with a gentle sigh. “But it’s nice not to be crying anymore. And...I don’t think I’m as angry as I was. Especially nowhere near Misako. She was super angry.” Kyoko pursed her lips, one eye twitching as she remembered her friend’s fury. “She’s probably looking for Hasebe and Mami right now. Yeeeeesh, I’m sure glad I didn’t go with her, I’ve had enough of fighting for one night.”

“I’m glad you didn’t, too.” Nozomi responded, and finally slipped her hand free of her pocket. Moving slowly and with a careful patience to hook her arm around her friend’s shoulders, Nozomi finally made her move while speaking in a playful, even flirty tone. Once Kyoko was caught in her half-embrace Nozomi spoke up, drawing the girl’s full, wide-eyed attention. “If you did, we wouldn’t of been able to catch up like this.”

“Aww, Nozomi, that’s so sweet!” Kyoko looked up with a smile, eyes shining once more. She even burrowed herself against the taller girl for a few seconds, so much so that the collar flap of Nozomi’s jacket draped over her head. “It’s like I said the day we met, I know a cool kid when I see one, and you’ve always been the coolest!”

It might have been just a friendly gesture from the redhead, but Kyoko didn’t hesitate to snake her arms around Noize’s body and give her a hug in return. A nice, tight hug that put the girl’s considerable strength to a much better use than driving people’s faces into the pavement. Nozomi gave a tiny oof from the impact of the squeeze but laughed nonetheless, her eyes closing as she returned it as best she was able...and maybe even lingered a little longer with it than she needed.

“Nozomi, I guess I really should apologize for leaving you behind at the other school.” Kyoko finally murmured, looking out from underneath the flap of Noize’s collar as she did so. “It wasn’t my decision to leave, but...y’know. It was my decision to steal all those basketball hoops. So I can see how you’d blame me.”

“Hrmph. It’s okay.” The grumbling answer came, and Nozomi did her best to avert her gaze from the pretty eyes glancing up at her from below. Despite her attempt to dodge the question her arms remained linked around her friend, giving Kyoko little place to go as she lamented. “I guess it just stung when I saw you with that angry girl. Kinda like you replaced me. Sorry about...y’know. Trying to smash you and siccing my fans on you and junk.”

“Aww, Nozomi, I could never replace you!” Kyoko giggled, and again squeezed Nozomi hard enough to knock the wind out of her. The girl even went cross eyed from the impact - how was Kyoko so damned strong?! “Misako’s a good friend but she was never as awesome as you! And you’re a rock star and everyone loves you, and you’re soooooo tall and pretty, and you have this really awesome jacket, and you’ve probably got all kindsa boys chasing after you all the time, right?!”

“Uh...yeah. Sure.” Technically, it wasn’t a lie. She just didn’t care about those particular droves. When Nozomi started to peel herself away from the hug she wasn’t content to let Kyoko go completely, and slipped her hand into her friend’s as she started to move. She began dragging Kyoko away from the pretty scenery at the boardwalk and closer to the source of all that noise, a smile spreading on her face as she did so. “Hey, you’ve never been here this late, yeah? There’s so much cool stuff to show ya!”

“Oh, really?!” Kyoko giggled, stumbling behind her friend. She paused just long enough to give a tiny pout, murmuring aloud. “Oh, I’m all out of cash. Maybe if we stop somewhere that I can beat up a bunch of people and take all their mo-”

“My treat.” Nozomi quickly corrected her, chuckling. “You’re on a date with a rock star, after all!”

With that, Nozomi went right back to dragging Kyoko towards the source of all the boardwalk’s fun. Kyoko kept perfect pace behind her, giggling all the way, and ready to forget the trauma of her boyfriend’s scandalous infidelity. Who needed Riki-poo?! She was on a date with Noz-

“Wait, holy crap, we’re on a date?!”

***

It was indeed a date, and Kyoko would be sure of that before too long. As Nozomi pulled her back to the lights and action of the late night boardwalk, the schoolgirl was wearing a vibrant blush that didn’t fade for what felt like hours. Her old friend had changed so much since the days they were in class together, but what hadn’t changed was the fact that Nozomi could somehow make her feel like she was the only one that mattered. The only other cool girl around. Protected, cared for, and given attention in a way that Riki never did. In fact, he never even called her! What kind of a boyfriend was that?!

The two girls darted into one of the all hours ice cream shops, where Nozomi was insistent on getting them an ultra-large sundae covered in candy just so they could share it with a single spoon. As the first official activity of their date, Kyoko was left stammering and nervous for the first half of it, but once enough sugar rushed through her system the scrappy redhead was as excitable and eager as could be. Rocking back and forth in her seat at the booth, Kyoko wasn’t shy about stretching out a leg and rubbing one of her feet up and down Nozomi’s calf, every so often opening her mouth wide and pointing to it in a request for more ice cream.

“This...is...the coolest thing I’ve ever done!” Kyoko giggled, and slurped down another heaping helping of chocolate and gummi bear covered cream. Her tongue even cradled the spoon on the way out of her lips, leaving it sticking out a bit by the end. “I’m out super late, I’m at the seediest place in town, and I’m on a date with another girl!” She pondered briefly, tapping her chin. “This is so much better than when Riki and I would go on dates, and I’d mostly just stay at home laying in bed thinking about him.”

“Yeah, well, he sounds like a real sack of crap.” Nozomi chuckled, dipping the spoon into the ice cream and claiming a bite for herself. The unwritten rule was that the spoon couldn’t go into one girl’s mouth unless it had just come from the other’s, building a certain level of spit-based intimacy. The best kind of intimacy. After Nozomi had another bite she pointed the spoon squarely at Kyoko’s nose, who crossed her eyes to stare at it while it waved back and forth. “He didn’t deserve you. Now, your friend Misako...eh. Sounds like she was pretty much dating on brand. But you can do better. And you are doing better. Right now.”

Kyoko simpling kept rubbing her foot up and down the other girl’s calf, although her mouth did pop open in a begging request for more of their treat. Nozomi was quick to oblige, spooning another mess atop her friend’s tongue, and waiting patiently for her to swallow and continue.

“I’ll say! You got so pretty, Nozomi!” She beamed, and even wiggled her brow in suggestive fashion. “I mean, you were always cool, but you really...uh...filled out!” Her eyes made a beeline for the other girl’s chest, just before glancing down at her own. “I didn’t do as well.”

“Eh, you’ve got plenty else going for you.” Came the playful response, and Nozomi suddenly twisted the spoon outward, giving her friend a tap on the nose. “Besides, maybe they just need a bit of attention. We’ll see about that later.”

Both girls found themselves laughing and giggling, as naturally as they did when they were in school together. Friends that had been long-separated, almost instantly connecting and picking up where they left off. As the date night continued the two kept at it - flirting, sharing tiny moments of affection, looking for more sugary treats that they could share to increase their rank in spit intimacy. From the ice cream shop to the carnival booths, from the carnival booths to the shopping district, from the shopping district to an all-night coffee place, and finally back where their date had begun at the most quiet and secluded spot they could find thats till had an ocean view.

It was hours later, approaching four in the morning, and both girls were still wired and awake. Partly thanks to the coffee, partly thanks to the company they had been sharing that meant so damned much to them. During the walk back to the quiet spot they girls had shared a lollipop, swapping it back and forth while making playful looks to one another, and by the time they reached their destination it was down to a simple, sticky stick. When Kyoko plucked it from her lips and prepared to toss it away, Nozomi was swift to press a hand to her friend’s wrist and pull it towards her with a smile.

“Nah, let’s keep it.” She beamed, pulling it from Kyoko’s fingers and waggling it back and forth. “Little memento of us reconnecting.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet, Nozomi! The big, cool girl with a heart of gold!” The schoolgirl’s charmed enthusiasm couldn’t be contained, and she turned to face her friend with a beaming, bright smile. The two stood together near the guardrail overlooking the beach, and when Nozomi popped the stick into her jacket pocket a sudden breeze overtook them from the shore. Chilly enough to make Kyoko shiver in her schoolgirl uniform, pulling her own tiny jacket around her shoulders and instantly burrowing against the other girl. She pressed in close - tucking her head underneath Nozomi’s chin, closing her eyes tight, and then suddenly whimpering as she felt the embrace of two arms closing around her figure.

The breeze continued, but she wasn’t cold anymore. When the girl finally dared to look up she saw the dark skinned girl gazing down at her with a smile - face framed with wild green hair, and a pleasant, blushing hue to her cheeks. Her arms tightened considerably around Kyoko in that moment, and when the schoolgirl went to speak Nozomi gently silenced her with pursed lips and a tiny, soft shushing noise. Her head shook idly from side to side, and without any further warning started to lean forward, bringing her lips closer and closer to Kyoko’s own.

This was, in truth, Kyoko’s first date. First kiss. No matter the depths of her delusion when it came to Riki, everything she was experiencing in that moment was fresh and new and striking against her with pure, raw delight. She made a soft squeaking noise in the split-second before their lips connected, and once it did Kyoko was quick to melt - making a whimpering noise as she slipped her arms tighter around Nozomi, holding her with her arms in between the girl’s jacket and her shirt. Kyoko’s eyes closed and one of her legs kicked back from the knee, and as soon as Nozomi’s lips pressed warmly to her own any last remaining thoughts of Riki swiftly faded into the ether.

The kiss was affectionate and tender, with Nozomi looming above her friend and treating her with a kindness that she sorely deserved. The rock star’s hands were chaste in their exploration, one sweeping down Kyoko’s red ponytail while the other pressed to the small of her back, keeping her close and protecting her not only from the chilly breeze outside but anyone that would ever dare to hurt her. Lips continued to roll against each other with a sweet kindness that could only come from a first kiss shared between two dear friends - and even though Kyoko’s heart was racing she managed to keep all of her wildest instincts in check. At least until the kiss was delicately parted, and she suddenly thrust a fist into the air and called out with a cheerful, energetic tone.

“Ha! Screw you, Riki, I make out with hot rocker girls now!” Her yell no doubt rattled a few people across the boardwalk, and even though Nozomi gave a laugh it was swiftly muffled when Kyoko grasped her by the shirt collar and pulled her right back in for another smooch. Harder, heavier, hungrier, with lips finally parting and Kyoko’s tongue snaking out to claim a taste of her friend.

At first it surprised Nozomi, although ultimately...it shouldn’t have. Kyoko was always bold and unafraid when it came to claiming what she wanted, whether it was boyfriends or basketball hoops. The larger girl gave a tiny whimper from the back of her throat as she squeezed Kyoko all the tighter, tilting her head inward to offer her tongue freely against the demanding probing. The flavor of both was shared while they savored each other’s presence, and it was Noize’s turn for a leg to kick up from the knee, delicately leaning forward into the flurry of attention. Kyoko’s impatient and eager nature came through in every second of the kiss, and rolling with it was all Nozomi could do.

This time, it lasted much longer, as there was far more to keep them invested. Tongues wrestling and wiggling against each other while they explored mostly-chaste fondling of each other’s body. A few strokes through one another’s hair, a couple of fingertips against the spine of their opposite, and nothing more scandalous than Kyoko suddenly lunging both hands down to take the sides of Nozomi’s rump and giving her a double-fisted squeeze. Although even then, as much as it made Nozomi yelp into the kiss, Kyoko’s motions seemed mostly playful rather than suggestive. Mostly.

When it finally ended, the girls were left with their foreheads touching and their breath shared as they gazed upon each other. Nozomi had snugly fit one hand against the small of Kyoko’s back while the other crept between them, teasing fingers first underneath her friend’s chin before lifting a thumb to trace across the recently smooched lips. For now they were both quiet - still lingering on the sensations that flooded their senses and doing their best to commit every moment of the kiss to memory, although the silence between them was broken only in the softest of fashions when Nozomi offered a tiny whisper.

“So…” She began, a brow arching and curiosity rising in her voice. “If I was kidnapped, would you beat up half of River City to come rescue me?”

“I’ve done it for less!” Kyoko giggled in joyful response, before slamming her powerful arms against her friend with a fierce bear hug. Their foreheads broke apart so Kyoko could bury her face to Noize’s throat, eyes closing blissfully as she squeezed and squeezed and squeezed. While Nozomi dealt with the crushing impact of a full blown Kyoko hug - something she knew she’d have to get used to - the girl merely threaded her fingers through the other girl’s ponytail and kissed softly at her forehead.

“Good.” She purred, pleased and content in the answer. It had been many years since Kyoko left school and she felt so tragically abandoned, but this? This more than made up for it. She allowed her own eyes to drift closed as she held her new girlfriend back, standing in between her and the wind underneath the calming glow of the moonlight.

Kyoko had set out that day to rescue her boyfriend, but after finding out he was a huge cheating jerk, she managed to claim something even better.

A hot punk rock rich girl to do fun gay stuff with.

***

“All right, Kyoko, it’s time to figure out how we get you back together with Riki!” Misako’s heart was in the right place the very next day, pounding her fist into her palm and tossing her friend a quick glance. Kyoko was sitting cross-legged at the top of the stairs leading into school, while her friend was pacing back and forth. “Don’t worry about Mami. She won’t get in your way anymore, I saw to that.”

“Oh, I don’t want Riki anymore!” Kyoko chirped up sweetly, hands on her knees and beaming. When Misako gave her a quizzical glance, Kyoko practically had hearts in her eyes while she spoke. “Last night after you stormed off, Nozomi whisked in and swept me off my feet! My beautiful angel heart belongs to her now, and tonight we’re going to hang out and...uh…” She smacked her lips together, trying to think of a way to put it delicately. “...kisssss? With things that aren’t mouths.”

“Heh, you and Noize?” Misako gave an entertained chuff, and dropped a hand to her waist as she regarded her friend. “Well...good. So we’re all right then, yeah?”

“Oh, but what about you and Kunio?!” Kyoko asked, holding her hand to her lips in surprise. “Maybe I can help you get back together with him!”

Misako simply shrugged, and gave her shoulders a slow, casual roll.

“Nah, I’m good.” She chirped. “Like I said, I took care of Mami. And Hasebe.” She paused, and rocked back and forth on her heels, before casually admitting. “They’re mine now.”

“Huh.”

“Yep.”

“Soooo…” Kyoko tapped her chin, pondering the situation. “Double date tonight?”

“Ha, sure!” Misako gave a thumbs up to her friend. “I’ll make ‘em fight to see which one I bring!”

And that was how the girls decided they didn’t need boyfriends to have a good time in River City.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> More SFW fun! Look how well behaved I am this week!
> 
> Check me on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
